Fashion Is Not Spike's Friend
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander doesn't understand the outfit Spike just bought him.


Title: Fashion Is Not Spike's Friend

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: Spike/Xander

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none.

Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander doesn't understand the outfit Spike just bought him.

Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA

Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #555 from tamingthemuse - Bolero

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

"Happy Birthday, Xan!" Spike said as he shoved a box that was clearly was for clothes into Xander's hands who had just woken up and hadn't even had a chance to stretch his muscles.

If Xander was to guess he'd say Spike was sitting on the bed waiting for him to wake up. He set the box down on the bed before sliding out from under the covers. "Babe, I love you but I want coffee before anything," Xander replied as he pulled on his red boxers and a black muscle shirt. He pecked Spike on the cheek before shuffling towards the bathroom. After relieving himself and brushing his teeth and was greet with Spike still standing outside the bathroom the box back in his hands.

Spike held the box out for Xander to take. "Will you open it now?"

"Coffee first then presents," Xander answered, leaving Spike in the bedroom as he went into the kitchen. Spike wasn't that far behind him. As Xander grabbed Spike's 'I Love My Geeky Boyfriend' and his own 'Live Long and Prosper' mug with Spock on it, Spike placed the box down on the counter just within reach of Xander. At least Spike started the coffee before starting in on Xander about opening his present.

"Let me!" Spike said scrambling to fill the mugs before Xander could.

Xander smiled, sitting at the counter. His elbow bumped the box and he couldn't lie and say he wasn't curious at all at what Spike bought him for his Birthday. Or a little scared. Even though Spike had his soul didn't mean he wouldn't buy some weird demon thing for Xander. Xander assumed it was clothes but it could be a trick.

Spike set the mug down in front of Xander. "I'll make you some bacon and eggs after you open your present," he bartered.

After taking a long swallow of his coffee Xander licked his lips. "You do realize that it's my Birthday and we should be doing what I want, right?" he asked but his stomach did rumble at the thought of food; the traitor.

"Please?" Was Spike's response.

With an exhale Xander nodded before finishing off his coffee. "I want the bacon crispy and the eggs over easy."

Spike grinned and once again pushed the box in front of Xander. He was like a dog with a bone.

Placing his mug down Xander accepted the box. "Thank you for the present, Spike."

"Don't thank me just yet, Xan. Once you see your gift you'll be wanting to thank me in a different way!" Spike said with confidence.

With a roll of his eyes Xander went to open the box. "My Birthday, remember? Any and all sexual acts will be for me today."

"That's not fair!" Spike whined.

"Well, if you'd tell me when your human and/or vampire Birthday was you'd get to make up the rules," Xander commented as the lid of the box came off. Moving the the light blue tissue paper, Xander's eyes widened. He was right about it being clothes but never in a million years would he have guessed this type of clothing. He pulled out what he knew was called a bolero. A lot of the slayers including Buffy wore them. Xander didn't realize that besides for bullfighters that men wore them. The bolero wasn't the biggest shock of it though. The biggest shock was that it was leather with spikes all over the garment with huge spikes stuck out on the shoulders. What more was there was matching spikey leather pants. "Wow... I, um I don't know what to say."

Spike seemed to take Xander's shock as good. "I knew you'd love it! You'll look amazing on the back on my bike. It'll take some getting used to wearing leather but then you'll be wondering why you haven't been wearing it all your life," Spike said excitedly. "Go on, try the jacket on."

With a strained smile Xander slipped on the bolero. It was probably the most uncomfortable thing Xander had ever tried on.

"You look bloody gorgeous. I can't wait to see you in the pants." Spike went to grab Xander by the arms to pull him into a hug but yelped instead. He shook his hands where there were now indents from the tiny spikes.

"Didn't think this through very well, did you?" Xander asked shaking the bolero off of his frame.

Spike glowered. "No. All I could think about was how bloody sexy you'd look it in. I was right, you know."

"I'll take your word for it. The only problem is if you want me to wear the jacket and pants you can't touch me," Xander replied. "Would you be able to handle that?"

Now Spike was pouting. "No."

After carefully setting the bolero back in the box Xander pulled Spike into a hug. "Maybe in the future if you want me to have new clothes you should just take me to a store."

"But I wanted you to wear leather," Spike mumbled.

"All you had to do was say so," Xander replied. He kissed Spike on the lips, letting his tongue explore. Pulling away Xander smiled. "You owe me some bacon and eggs. Then we'll talk about getting me some leather chaps and leather vest."

Spike swallowed. "And a cowboy hat?"

Xander kissed Spike again before whispering, "ride 'em cowboy."

If Xander told anyone that Spike fainted he'd deny it to the day he died.

The End


End file.
